rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games censored for a lower age rating
This is an incomplete (and constantly growing) list of games that been modified in order to receive a lower age rating. (This list does not apply for works that would have been banned if not censored or if the censoring of content is compulsory before getting a rating.) The most common use for this is visual novels/eroge, in which censored mainstream editions without scenes of explicit sex are released with official CERO ratings on various consoles. CERO * 1/2 Summer - ''Censored for a D (17+) rating on the PSP release. * ''11eyes -Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shoujo- ''- Censored for a C (15+) rating on the Xbox 360 release and a B (12+) rating on the PSP release. * ''Air - ''Censored for a C (15+) rating on the Dreamcast, PSP, PlayStation 2, PSP, and PlayStation Vita releases. * ''Alia's Carnival! - ''Censored for a D (17+) rating on the PlayStation Vita release. * ''Akatsuki no Goei - ''Censored for a D (17+) rating on the PlayStation 3 and PSP releases. * ''Ayakashibito - ''Censored for a B (12+) rating on the PlayStation 2 and PSP releases. * ''Canvas 2 - ''Censored for a C (15+) rating on the PS2 release. * ''ChuSinGura 46+1 - ''Censored for a D (17+) rating on the PlayStation Vita release. * ''Comic Party - ''Censored for a C (15+) rating on the PSP release. * ''D.C. ~Da Capo~ - ''Censored for a B (12+) rating on the PlayStation 2 release and a C (15+) rating on the PSP release. * ''Dies irae - ''Censored for a D (17+) rating on the PSP release. * ''DRAMAtical Murder - ''Censored for a C (15+) rating on the PlayStation Vita release. * ''ef - a fairy tale of the two. - ''Censored for a D (17+) rating on the PlayStation 2 release. * ''Eiyuu*Senki - ''Censored for a D (17+) rating on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita releases. * ''The Evil Within - ''Censored for a D (17+) rating in all Japanese releases, though a Z-rated DLC is available which restores all the gore. * ''Fate/stay night - ''Censored for a C (15+) rating on the PSP and PlayStation Vita releases. This censored version was later ported to PC due to its popularity, as well as iOS and Android. * ''The Fruit of Grisaia - ''Censored for a D (17+) rating on the PSP and PlayStation Vita releases. * ''Kira☆Kira - Censored for a C (15+) rating on the PlayStation 2 release. * Majikoi - ''Censored for a D (17+) rating on the PlayStation 3 release. * ''Muv-Luv ''(all three games) ''- ''Censored for an "all ages" in one PC edition. This version received a D (17+) rating when released on Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. * ''No More Heroes - ''Sequences of graphic violence and gore were significantly altered or removed all together in order to receive a D (17+) rating. This version was also released in Europe and Australia. * ''Phantom of Inferno - ''Censored for a D (17+) rating on the PlayStation 2 release. This version was released as a DVD game in North America. * ''Princess Evangile - ''Censored for a C (15+) rating on the PSP release. * ''School Days - ''Censored for a C (15+) rating on the PlayStation 2 release. * ''Shin Koihime † Musou - ''Censored for a C (15+) rating on the PlayStation 2 and PSP releases. * ''Shuffle! - ''Censored for a C (15+) rating on the PlayStation 2 release. * ''Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization - ''A day-one patch added clothes to a bathing scene in which there was originally nudity in order to maintain a B (12+) rating. * ''Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~ - ''Censored for a B (12+) rating on the PlayStation 2, 3, PSP, and Xbox 360 release. * ''White Album 2 ''(both "chapters") - Censored for a D (17+) rating on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita release. ESRB * ''Breath of Fire II -'' The word "Damn" has been changed to "Darn" in the Wii U Virtual Console release to keep it rated E. * ''Crazy Taxi - ''While initially able to slip past the radar on its original Dreamcast release, rereleases of the game feature a censored version of The Offspring's "Way Down the Line" which changed the word "Fuck" to "Grow" in order to avoid an M rating. * ''Castlevania: Dracula X - The red blood shown in the original version has been removed or toned down to receive a K-A rating. However blood is shown on the title screen. * Criminal Girls: Invite Only - ''Risque content (moans, positions) in a "motivation" mini game was censored to avoid an AO rating. * ''Criminal Girls 2: Party Favors - ''Sexually provocative images of girls and images that implied bondage were redrawn to avoid an AO rating. * ''Cruisin' USA - ''Some sexual innuendo, cigar smoking, the Pops Cereal ad and comic blood were removed from the Nintendo 64 port to receive an E rating. * ''Dance Dance Revolution - ''Two songs were changed to instrumentals ("After the Game of Love", "Injection of Love") in order to maintain an E rating. * Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX - The Playstation 1 has a song called "What I Got" by Sublime which removed the word "Fuck" in order to keep it rated E. * ''Digimon Heroes - ''Some cards with skimpy clothing/suggestive undertones were censored to receive an E rating. * ''Discouraged Workers - ''The uncensored version of this game is rated AO, while the censored version (listed separately under "Discouraged Workers TEEN" on Steam) has explicit content removed and is rated T. * ''Disgaea 2 - ''A particularly brutal and disturbing audio clip involving cannibalism was removed from the English release of the game, likely to avoid an M rating from the ESRB. (Interestingly enough, the uncensored version of the game was rated for all ages in Japan.) * ''EarthBound - ''In the North American release, Ness is given pajamas instead of being naked. References to death and corporal punishment were also censored. This was to receive a "K-A" rating; however, this same version ended up receiving a "T" rating when rereleased for the Wii U Virtual Console in 2013. * ''Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy - ''Two explicit sex scenes and a striptease were shortened in order to receive an M rating. Released uncensored with the same M rating as ''Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy Remastered. * Final Fantasy VI -'' In the Gameboy Advance version the scene with Celes getting punched in the face has been removed, also the vanish and doom bug has been fixed, to keep it rated E-10. * ''Final Fantasy VII -'' Profanity was toned down in the Playstation 1 version to swearing symbols for it to be rated T, The characters Cloud, Barrett and Cid who used the word "Shit" and Tifa used "Wench" in the original Playstation 1 version. In later PC versions the word "Shit" and "Wench" would be replaced with more swearing symbols to keep it rated T. However Cid uses the word "Shit" once at the Forgotten City if he's in your party examining the glowing lights. * ''Final Fantasy VIII - ''A villain's organs were recolored blue in order to reduce realism, Ultimecia Castle's armory changed the red blood to green blood and maintain a T rating, however the opening scene with Squall sword fighting with Seifer shows red blood which remains in the opening scene. * God Eater Resurrection - Blood splatter slightly toned down to receive a T rating. * ''If My Heart Had Wings - ''Heavily edited by MoeNovel to receive a T rating, going as far as to remove open-mouth kisses and bikini CGs. A fan uncensor patch was later released. * ''Kingdom Hearts II - ''A recreation of a threatened suicide scene in ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''was censored for the international release of the game to avoid a T rating by the ESRB. In the original Japanese version (and the movie), a character holds a pistol to their head, while in the international version they hold it to their side. A sequence involving green blood with the Hydra from ''Hercules ''was also censored internationally, changing the blood to a sort of black/purple mist. * ''Manhunt 2 - ''Some extreme violence has been censored for console editions to receive an M rating. An uncensored AO-rated version for PC was also released. * ''Mega Man 7 -'' The word "Damn" has been changed to "Darn" in the Playstation 2 and Gamecube Mega Man Anniversary release to keep it rated E. * ''Medabots - ''References to a strange man lifting up girls' skirts was removed to maintain an E rating. * ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe - ''The North American version censors two fatalities involving gunshots to the head, as well as one involving impalement to get a T rating. The uncensored version was released in Europe with a 16 rating by PEGI. * ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - The North American version was changed to have the murder scene of a Toad-shaped chalk outline removed, many of the items has been renamed, Peeka the boo has cat ears instead of rabbit ears, also Vivian has been changed to be a girl to avoid Transgender references to get an E rating. * Pokemon Snap - The Pokemon character named Jynx face was changed from black to purple in the Wii U virtual console release in order for it to be rated E. * Ray Crisis - ''A boss' name was changed from Sem-Slut to to Sem-Strut to maintain an E rating. * ''Singles: Flirt Up Your Life - ''Some strong sexual content was censored in an M-rated version. A separate AO-rated version received a limited release. (It is also worth noting that the uncensored version of this game received a PEGI 16 rating.) * ''Siren: Blood Curse - ''Extreme violence censored by various camera filters and different angles in order to avoid an AO rating. * ''Street Fighter V - ''A brief sequence in which R. Mika slapped her own buttocks was removed in order to receive a T rating. * ''Super Smash Bros Melee - In the DK rap song, the word "Hell" has been replaced with "Heck" despite it being rated T. * The Combatribes - In the Wii Virtual Console release, the word "Ground Zero" has been changed to "Guilty Zero" due to 9/11 references to get it's E-10 rating. * Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE - ''While an early promo of the game said it was "anticipated to be rated Mature", heavy censorship occurred in order to receive a T rating by the ESRB. This included the toning down of swimsuits, removal of all references to the sexually suggestive "gravure idol" culture, and a hot springs DLC that Nintendo has chosen to withhold from international versions of the game. * ''Tony Hawks Pro Skater 1 - The Nintendo 64 version removes the blood and has many of the songs instrumental to avoid having profanity Also the song "Superman" by Goldfinger has some lyrics in order for it to be rated E. * Tony Hawks Pro Skater 2 - The opening scene in the Nintendo 64 version changes "All Hell can't stop us now" to "All Honey can't stop us now" and has many of the lyric songs changed to instrumental songs, also blood has been removed in order for it to be rated E. * Um Jammer Lammy - ''An entire cutscene was heavily modified for the North American release to keep an "E" rating. In the international version of the game, Lammy slips on a banana peel, dies, and ends up in Hell. In the North American version, Lammy gets her waist stuck in a door, with stretches her to a tropical island. iOS App Store * ''Destiny Child - ''Several sexually suggestive/'fanservice' costumes were toned down for the iOS version in order to receive a 12+ rating. The uncensored version is rated M/PEGI 18 on Google Play. PEGI * ''Beyond: Two Souls - ''A fight scene was toned down and a camera angle was changed during a torture scene in order to get a PEGI 16 rating rather then an 18. * ''Mario Party 8 - ''The word 'spastic' was changed to 'erratic' to avoid a PEGI 12 rating. * ''Sonic Rush Adventure - ''The word 'bugger' was removed from later copies of the game in order to receive a PEGI 3 rating. Copies which carry a PEGI 12 rating have the word intact. * ''Super Mario RPG - The word "bugger" has been changed to "pest" in the Wii and Wii U virtual console release. * Tales of Berseria - ''A scene in which a young girl is impaled was removed in order to get a PEGI 16 rating. * ''World of Warcraft - ''Two seasonal "Brewfest" events were withheld on European servers to avoid a PEGI 16 rating. USK * ''Baldur's Gate ''(first two games) - Blood splatters during battle as well as a brief flash of blood in the intro of the first game was removed in order to maintain a USK 12 rating. * ''Cars 2 - ''An opening cutscene with some explosions and gun use was edited in order to receive a USK 6 rating. * ''Final Fantasy VIII - ''A villain's organs were recolored blue in order to reduce realism, also Selphie's Nunchaku has been renamed to Shinobou. Ultimecia Castle's armory changed the red blood to green blood and maintain a USK 12 rating. * ''Flatout 2 - ''Defenseless human characters changed to crash test dummies in order to receive a USK 12 rating. * ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - ''Several of the game's most violent/controversial elements and the rewards that come with them (such as headshots or civilians dropping money after being killed) were removed in order to receive a USK 16 rating. * ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - ''Several of the game's most violent/controversial elements and the rewards that come with them (such as headshots or civilians dropping money after being killed) were removed in order to receive a USK 16 rating. * ''Half-Life - ''In order to receive a USK 16 rating, several human characters in the game were changed to robots. Furthermore, blood was toned down, and corpses were made to disappear immediately after being killed. * ''Quake 4 - ''Violence heavily modified in order to receive a USK 16 rating. * ''Resident Evil 3 - ''A number of scenes involving gore were removed or heavily altered in order to receive a USK 16 rating. * ''Tortuga: Two Treasures - ''Listed in the USK database as having been modified for a USK 16 rating, though it's unknown exactly what changes are made. * ''Turok: Evolution - ''Blood color altered and humanoid enemies modified in order to receive a USK 16 rating. * ''Unreal Tournament 2003 - Graphic violence and gore removed in order to receive a USK 16 rating. * Unreal Tournament 2004 - Graphic violence and gore removed in order to receive a USK 16 rating. * ''Unreal Tournament 3 - ''Graphic violence and gore removed in order to receive a USK 16 rating. Category:Lists